Dreams, Vampires, Slayers and Witchs
by One of Spike's girls
Summary: Everyone knows that Angel hates it when Spike is around, does anybody know why? One night a drunk Spike crashes at Angel's. And Angel's forced to see how much he loves Spike. But what if Buffy comes looking for Spike? What will Angel do to make him stay? Set right after The Girl in Question. contains Slash. Very much M. Please R&R Has Spangel, Spuffy and whatever Willow-Angel is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Slash story, so be kind. I'm a pretty good writer, I'm just saying that I don't know much about guy on guy sex. This is meant to be a one chapter thing, but if you guys like it I'll continue. I think I know where I'd go with it. R&R PLEASE!**

Angel closed his eyes as he settled into bed. His thoughts drifted to the blonde they always seem to be on. Spike.

They had just gotten back from seeing Buffy in Rome, and Spike was brooding. Spike got drunk soon after their little chat about moving on, and was currently passed out on Angel's couch.

Angel saw Spike's face in his mind's eye. His sharp cheek bones, his stunning blue eyes. Angel found himself wondering what Spike's eyes would look like while making love? They have only had sex once, and both of them were so drunk the only way they knew they had sex was the fact the they had woken up with Spike still inside Angel. Needless to say both of them cursed and screamed, but only one of them was really angry.

_Spike doesn't want me like I want him. He never will._

Angel felt tears come to his eyes as he squeezed them shut. He hated wanting someone who would never want him back. It hurt to have feelings for a man who hated him.

A thumb swiped the tears off of Angel's cheeks and his eyes sprung open. A pair of intense blue orbs looked down at him.

"Now why in the world are you crying?" Spike asked brushing his lips against Angel's.

Angel sat up, his eyes widened in surprise. "Spike, what…? Why are you here?"

Spike slid his fingers under Angel's chin and pressed his lips more firmly against Angel's. He rest his forehead to Angel's "I could hear you, so sad, so alone. I know you want me, I can feel it." He ran his hand across Angel's boxers, making Angel moan as he pressed against his erection.

"But, why? Why now?" Angel panted.

Spike smiled gently. "Because I've given up on my illusion of going back to Buffy. I want you, not second best, only you."

Spike pushed Angel back on to the bed, straddling his waist and grinding into his erection. He leaned down, whispered in Angel's ear. "I want to take you. Please, let me have you."

Angel moaned and nodded vigorously.

Spike slid his mouth up Angel's neck and to his lips. Spike licked and nipped at Angel's lips, a silent beg for entrance. Angel parted his lips, allowing Spike's tongue to tangle with his.

Spike pulled back a few inches and looked into Angel's eyes. "Do you have…? You know?"

Angel nodded and reached into the drawer of his night stand, pulling out a white tube. "I uh, have sudden urges sometimes. Um, you know what dreams do."

Spike smirked and slipping Angel's boxers off. He stripped his shirt and jeans off and leaned his body against Angel's.

He moaned and licked Angel's neck. "Been wanting this for a long time. Gonna make you feel so good."

Angel nodded slightly. His hands gripped at the sheets as Spike put the lubricant to work, he pumped two fingers inside of Angel.

Spike nudged Angel's thighs apart and settled himself between them.

Angel watched, enthralled by Spike storming blue eyes, darkened heavily by need. Angel's lids fluttered close as Spike slipped into him. "God, Spike…"

"Shh, just feel." Spike captured Angel's lips as he moved in and out. Spike's hand gripped Angel's member and he pumped him.

Angel gripped Spike shoulders, his nails bit into Spike flesh as he felt himself nearing the crescendo of the love making. Angel's head fell back as he came. Spike came moments later. His arms unable to support he fell onto Angel, his chest heaved with effort.

Spike rolled off of him, his breaths came out longer and more even. Angel moved to his side, he wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and rested his head on his chest. Finally he felt as close to his grand childe as he always wanted to.

Spike rubbed Angel's side gently and whispered, "Angel, pet, there's something I need to tell you."

Angel looked up at him. "There's something I need to tell you too. You go first." Angel made up his mind; it was time to tell Spike.

Spike drew himself up on his elbows. "Angel, wake the bloody hell up."

Angel blinked. _What_?

A rough shove jostled Angel and his eyes snapped open. Spike was standing above him, a look of annoyance and impatiens written on his face.

"Are you gonna get you bloody arse up, or do I have to kick it?" Spike asked with an over dramatized wave of his arms. "You crew's in the other room. Something about baby eating demons on the loose."

Angel became aware of the stickiness in his boxers as he moved to sit up. He knew Spike's vampire abilities would allow him to smell it, Angel hoped that Spike didn't know why it happened. Who it was that wiggled his way into Angel's dreams. "Uh, give me a minute?"

Spike snorted. "Yeah, and next time I pass out here, remind me not to. Don't fancies hearing you have dream sex with Buffy again."

Angel nodded numbly. Spike didn't know. "Yeah, fine. Whatever."

Angel watch miserably as Spike wrinkled his nose in disgust and strode out of the room. As the door slammed close and Spike's footsteps grew fainter Angel whispered, "I love you."

**I need you guys to help me. If I continue, I won't make it Spangel because that doesn't work with what I plan on doing. I need my lovely readers to tell me who should end up with Angel. So, review or PM me who you want.. The one with the most votes wins. Remember, whoever you want. Thanks guys! Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel sat at his desk and stared broodingly at the wall. It had been four days since the dream. Four days of sneaking longing glances at Spike and imagining how his lips would feel. And worst of all, four more dreams, each more detailed than the last.

His phone buzzed and brought him out of his thoughts. "Boss, you've got a visitor." Harmony's voice drifted through the speaker.

"I'm busy, I don't want any interruptions."

"I don't know if she'll take no as an answer." Harmony sounded on edge.

"I don't care what she wants. Tell her to come back later." A thought struck Angel. "Harm, you've slept with Spike, right?"

"_Yeah_, why?"

"I was just wondering… is he, good?" Angel dropped his head on his desk. _Dumbass_, he thought.

"Oh, you want to know 'cause he had that affair with," she dropped to a whisper. "the Slayer, right?"

Angel perked up. "Yeah. Yeah, exactly. So, was he?"

Angel's door swung open and Buffy stepped in. "Invasive much? God, are you two in a perpetual pissing contest?"

Angel's eyes widened with shock. "B- Buffy. What are you doing here?"

"Funniest thing. Do you know what I got Andrew to tell me?"

"That snuggling with the Immortal is gross?"

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "He told me that you and Spike stopped by my apartment. Which I found funny. You see, I was under the impression that Spike was dead."

Angel shifted slightly in his chair. "Well—"

Angel was interrupted by Spike. "Buggering hell."

Buffy turned on him. "You _are_ alive, you asshole!"

Spike recoiled as Buffy's hand connected with his cheek. The force of her blow sent him stumbling back.

"Buffy, that's enough!" Angel jumped to his feet. "Sit, both of you." He pointed at the leather couch that sat near his desk. "Now."

Buffy strode to the couch and sunk down. "Fine, but I want an explanation."

Spike started towards the couch, but one look at Buffy's face sent him to the chair across from Angel's. He sat solemnly, secretly brooding inside.

Angel nodded, happy with the seating arrangement. "Good." He sat slowly, his eyes moved from Buffy to Spike and back again. "I'll tell you the story, but I don't want any interruptions."

"Yeah, whatever." Buffy crossed her arms and sunk deeper into the couch.

"On with it Peaches." Spike hung a leg over an arm on the chair and cocked his head.

Angel swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to look at Buffy.

It took Angel all of five minutes to explain the story to Buffy. _It really does go faster with everybody quite_, he thought.

"So, Spike came back from being a ghost, went with you to Rome, and didn't try to contact me?"

Spike shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you, but Andrew said you were happy with His Immortalness," he sneered. His face softened as he looked at Buffy. "I only ever wanted you happy," he whispered.

Buffy closed her eye. "I don't know why that dweeb told you that, I wasn't happy. I couldn't have been."

"But… he's rich, handsome and he holds a lot of power over a lot of people. He's—why am I talking you in to this?" Spike sat forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah," Buffy stood and moved in front of him. "you are. But I still love you."

Angel watch in horror as Spike jumped to his feet and kissed Buffy. Their hands immediately started to explore each other's bodies, groping and petting.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Angel grumbled.

Buffy pulled back from Spike, but kept their hands locked. "Angel, god, I'm sorry. I know you thought we could be together, but Angel, I love Spike. I'm so, so sorry."

Angel squinted his eye and looked away. "Whatever. Take Spike, I don't care. Just have him back by the morning, we've got a mission."

Buffy nodded. "Okay, but my fight is tomorrow night. You better have him back in time for us to leave."

"S-Spike's leaving?"

Buffy crinkled her brow at Angel's stricken face. "I'm sure you guys got close during your time working together, but I need to have Spike with me, Angel."

Angel looked to Spike. "You're the man, make her stay here."

Spike smirked. "So you have a chance to steal her from me? Not bloody likely."

Angel growled frustratedly. "Fine, do what you want, just be here for your last mission."

Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders. "Of course. I'd never walk away from a good brawl."

Angel waited until Spike and Buffy had left the building to buzz Harmony. "Harmony, I need you to check our client list for a powerful witch. After you find one, bring her in."

"Okay boss. Oh, by the way, he was."

"What?"

"Spike? He was good… at sex. You asked earlier, but the Slayer interrupted me."

"Oh." Angel mentally blushed.

"It's the only reason I stayed as long as I did. Spike was… do _not _tell him, but he's the best I've had. He's really passionate, and his eyes? God, he could make me cum with a look."

Angel groaned and glanced down at the bulge in his pants. "Harmony, I'm going up to my room. I have some stuff I need to work on, and I'll never get it done here. I don't want to be bothered until the witch is here."

"Yeah, okay boss."

Angel moved to his elevator with the image Harmony had painted in his mind. _I can't let Buffy steal him from me._


End file.
